Vlad's Vengeance
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Dani comes to the Fenton's, announcing Vlad has escaped from the G.I.W, and is plotting revenge. Will Danny stop him in time, or will Amity Park meet it's doom? Post my story 'Oops'.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DP!**

Danny and the family were downstairs, in the cool, dark lab. Jack insisted on showing them what he had invented for Danny. "...This will speed the healing process whenever you get hurt, making it harder for you to be defeated!" He cheered proudly at the vial that he made. Maddie and Jazz raised their eyebrows at him, while Danny looked reluctant to try it. It was a bubbling green thick, smelly mixture. It smelled a bit like tuna. "Uh...Dad? How sure are you it'll work?" He asked a little reluctantly. Maddie and Jazz looked as if they were going to ask the same question, when Jack smiled. "I tested it five times already. It's safe." Danny still looked reluctant to try it, but Maddie looked at him. "Son, I understand you don't want to try it, but you should if it will help you cure yourself." Jazz nodded vigorously, but Danny still looked unconvinced.

"Uhh...Thanks but no-" Danny was then grabbed by Jack and tied to a table with ectoplasmic rope. Jack looked at the confused family. "I had expected this to happen, so...Maddie! Jazz! Hold him down while I stick it in his mouth!" Danny squirmed and protested as Jazz and Maddie grabbed him and held him down to the table. Jack looked apologetic. "Sorry, son. I know this won't taste pleasant, but it's necessary." He said calmly. He propped Danny's mouth open with two large fingers, and poured the vial's content down his throat. The family the released him. Danny was coughing up a storm and was gagging a bit. "UGH! This has gotta be the worst tasting stuff ever!" He spat out while coughing. Maddie ran upstairs and brought back down a soda. He drank it as soon as he saw it, and finished his cough storm. He glared at the apologetic family.

Jazz had a guilty smile. "Sorry, Danny, but it'll benefit you in the future." She said, trying to lighten the situation. Danny didn't look any more pleased, and Jack patted his back proudly. "Well, at least you don't have to do that again hopefully." Jack said. Danny simply nodded. "So, let's get some pizza to make up for it." Maddie said cheerfully. Danny perked up at that, and before they walked up the stairs, his ghost sense went off. He and his family looked annoyed. "Greattt, perfect timing." He said sarcastically, and turned into Danny Phantom. "I swear, man, if it's the box ghost _AGAIN_..." He groaned. He was about to fly intangibly out of the lab, before the ghost crashed through the ceiling intangibly.

"D-danny..." The ghost groaned. She turned tangible again, and Danny's eyes widened. "DANI!" He and his family cried. Danny had told them about Dani, and they were searching for her whenever they got the chance, but the search was fruitless until now. Everyone rushed over to her half-conscious body and knelt down. She was cut up badly around the torso, and had unfocused eyes. Maddie took a glove off and put her hand to Dani's forehead. She pulled her hand away with a worried look. "She's got a mild fever." Maddie muttered. Jack picked the girl up and ran to the guest bedroom, and put her down. Dani looked at the family but decided she'd talk to them later adoption or whatever. Right now she had something important to tell them. "Da-danny...Vlad...Escaped..." She said laboriously, and she fell unconscious in front of a shocked and startled family.

Oooh. Finally got around to starting the sequel to 'Oops'. Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**_

Dani groaned and tried to sit up, but instantly regretted the decision, and fell back onto the soft blue bed with a wince of pain. "Ow...Oww...Where-where am I?" She asked aloud. She tried to remember what happened before passing out, and paled. Vlad had attacked her, and she escaped to the Fenton's. She then noticed an I.V. in her arm, and she heard feet running up the stairs. Jack, Maddie, and Danny opened the door to see her. "Danny, do your fol-" "Yeah, Dani, they know. We've been looking for you for a while now!" Danny exclaimed. Maddie and Jack nodded and approached her. Maddie slowly rubbed her hand on Dani's head affectionately, and smiled. "Your fever broke." She said with a smile. She then injected some of the same stuff Danny had to swallow into her I.V. and Jack came over and ruffled her hair. The two parents smiled.

"Well, you call Maddie and I 'mom' and 'dad' now, 'kay? We're adopting you." Jack said cheerfully. Dani looked overjoyed. "YAYYYYY!" She cried. Danny raised an eyebrow. "You have a lot of energy for someone who just woke up from an attack from Vlad." Dani then paled.

"Oooh, righhhht. I need to tell you what Vlad's planning..." Dani mumbled. All ears opened. "Vlad said to tell you that he'll be back in a week after I crashed through your basement. He said he was giving the town a sporting chance to defend itself...You need to tell everyone so they can leave." Dani said drowsily. The trio looked at each other. "Well, you've been out about a day...That gives us six days. C'mon, we have to go to an emergency meeting in town." Danny said seriously. His parents nodded, but Maddie remembered something. She went into the closet of the room, and pulled out a laptop. She handed it to Dani. "When in the town hall, the camera on the laptop will go on, so you can tell the town what's going on, as well." Maddie said. Dani nodded thankfully. Maddie gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and the three got Jazz and piled into the G.A.V. to go start the meeting.

_Yeah, I left on ANOTHER cliffie. I'm ebil, I know. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I DON'T OWN THE DANNY PHANTOM SERIES_

There were quiet, uneasy murmurs going back and forth in the town hall. All the township has heard was that the Fentons needed an emergency meeting right away, and that, being the Fentons, could mean anything. They all silenced when Danny approached the podium.

"Amity Park, we're in a state of emergency." He said calmly. Everyone started panicking, and Danny growled and yelled "QUIET!!!" and the town sheepishly stopped flailing about. Dash looked the most embarrassed after he had the highest pitched scream. Danny continued. "Look, Vlad Masters has escaped." He said firmly. The crowd visibly kept from trying to start screaming and flailing again like a chicken with it's head cut off. Danny frowned and continued.

"I wouldn't be the best person to tell you. I'll have my clone-" This ignited an eruption of gasps. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a clone. Made by Vlad, and it's a she. She was attacked by Vlad and was told to bring the message." Then Danny turned to Tucker, who had the laptop the camera on with Dani there looking a little worried. Everyone gasped again. Dani smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...Hi there. I'm Dani, Danny's clone. Vlad attacked me, and said he would be back in precisely a week, and we have six more days to prepare for his attack. Now, I'm about done here, I'll let Danny take over now again. Bye Danny!" She said tiredly, but a bit proudly, and turned the computer off. At this point, the whole town was panicking in their seats, but Danny cleared his throat and they shut up.

"I'm ordering all of you to evacuate pronto. I can't have you here when Vlad attacks- he may kill you all if you don't go." Danny said firmly. Half of the people didn't hesitate to run out, but the other half sat firmly in their seats. "Uh...Hello? Aren't you guys, I don't know, going to run out screaming?" He asked hopefully. There was silence, and Valerie stood up.

"I'm not leaving, Danny Fenton. I'm taking that son 'o a b**** out. I'm with you." She said firmly. Everyone cheered in approval of that statement. Danny groaned and whammed his head down on the podium. Dash stood up this time.

"Fenton, I've gotta help. It wouldn't be right of the best quarterback of the football team to not help in someway or another. You just tell us what to do, and we'll do it. We aren't going to abandon our hero!" Dash said proudly. Everyone cheered louder. Danny resisted whamming his head down again, and spoke. "Fine. No matter what I do, you guys aren't gonna leave. So...Training starts now!" He shouted. Everyone cheered for their hero and leader.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**_

In the town square, the townsfolk who stayed behind to fight were exercising, Dash and Valerie leading them in traning. What they didn't know was that Vlad had put a small camera hidden in front of the town square and inside the hall, so he could watch their movement. He frowned in the large, stone underground chamber he had made before he became mayor as he saw the town practice ghost hunting from Valerie and exercise from Dash.

"Oh cheese logs. Looks like young Daniel has an army. Very well, Daniel. I can assemble an army for myself." He said with an evil glint in his eye. He then turned into Plasmius, and went into the ghost portal he built in the chamber. He looked around the bottom of the ghost zone for any dwellers, and ghostly animated skeletons pulled themselves out of the ground. They looked furious for being disturbed, and slowly aproached Vlad with raised fists and ghostly bone rapiers. Vlad simply snorted and blashed one into pieces. The skeletons stopped and began to flee before Vlad set a ghost shield around them. They had their bones move in a way to make themselves look terrified, and Vlad raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Skeleton-people..." He began. "I need an army. You will do. If you join me, you can live in the HUMAN world in your own town. I just need you to help me launch in attack in five days to defeat the townspeople. Fail to oblige, well..." He said, trailing off as he blasted another one into pieces. The rest of the skeletons didn't hesititate to bow down to their new leader. Vlad smirked.

"Well, people of Amity Park. It's going to be army vs. army now." He had the skeletons follow him to his chamber in the human world, but when he got back, he saw static on the camera. "WHAT?!" He cried as he pounded a fist down on the television, to try to get it working again.

~*~*~*~*~

Star was stretching, and turned her body toward the front of the townhall. Something shined in her eye, and she blocked it as she covered her eyes to see what it was. She walked closer, and noticed the camera. "Oh...Snap..." She muttered. "DASH! VALERIE! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!" She screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her while Dash and Valerie approached, a bit confused. She pointed to the camera and the two looked up and paled.

"Oh...Dang...This is BAD. Very, very BAD..." Valerie said.

"Dude, let's call Fenton..." Dash muttered fearfully. Star nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She muttered into the phone what was wrong and then pulled an ear away as a loud scream of "WHAT?!? WE'LL GET THERE RIGHT AWAY!" from Jazz, and two minutes later, the G.A.V. pulled into the town square, and all Fentons, including Dani, as well as Sam and Tucker ran out. Danny approached underneath the camera and groaned.

"Vlad must of put that up when no one was looking...I'll take care of it." He said with a growl. He shot at the camera with an ecto blast, and it fell to the ground with a shatter. The Fentons paled even more.

"Well, son, I think we need a sentry to watch out for any cameras or bugging from now on." Jack said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin in thought. Maddie nodded.

"Valerie, since we now know that you're a ghost hunter, can you keep sentry duty? I can take over the post for training how to ghost hunt." Maddie asked. Valerie nodded and flew up on her board to the top of the city hall to keep watch. Jazz turned to Danny, Dani, Sam, and Tucker.

"You four, go back home. I need you guys to continue training Dani to help Danny fight." Jazz said firmly. The four nodded, and Danny and Dani went ghost and flew home, with the township's concerned eyes following them.

Jack looked a bit worried. "If Vlad could watch us for a while, what'll happen...?" He mumbled. Maddie and Jazz simply returned a concerned look at him.

_Woot, kind of another cliffie I guess. Be excited...*cackles*_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DP.**

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani landed in the lab. Tucker looked worried.

"Du-dude...What's going to happen?" He asked. Danny shook his head. "I'm not sure. There's no way of knowing, so all we can do is try." He said. Tucker nodded slowly. Sam coughed to get their attention.

"Not to break up this drama-queen festival, but we need to continue training Dani." She said with a snort. Danny and Tucker pouted as she and Dani started giggling. Danny nodded his head, and floated up into the air. Dani followed.

"Alright, now, I'm going to teach you how to use ice powers." He said. She looked concerned.

"Are you sure I ca-"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're my clone. Thus, we'll go to my mentor who taught me how to use them first." He said cheerfully. Tucker and Sam sent each other looks while Dani looked skeptical. Danny shook his head, and pulled Dani into the Ghost Zone. Tucker and Sam were left to stare at the portal, wondering what would happen next.

~*~*~*~

After flying about a mile into the Ghost Zone, Danny and Dani came to the land that they seeked. They flew through an icy, cold tunnel that even made Danny shiver a bit, and they landed gracefully. Danny smiled. "Good landing, Dani." He said. Dani smiled.

"Thanks for taking me to get help training. I wanna beat the snot out of Vlad with you." She said. Danny opened his mouth to speak, before:

"Hello, Oh Great One." Frostbite said from behind them. They jumped at the surprise, but turned around. Danny smile and shook hands with Frostbite. Frostbit smiled. "So, who is this girl with you who looks like you?" He asked curiously. Danny turned to Dani, who was shivering.

"Uh, maybe we should go inside instead first." Danny said a little worried. Frostbite looked and noted this, and nodded. He picked both up and walked to the laboratory, which was pleasantly cool inside. Dani smiled at the warmth. Frostbite brought them warm chairs, and sat down on his throne.

"Now, tell me about this young one here named..." He said trailing off. "Dani." Danny said calmly. Frostbite raised an eyebrow, and Danny began to tell Dani's story, with some points of views from her. He also told them about the situation in Amity Park. When they were done, Frostbite was smiling down at Dani.

"Well, if she is a clone of the great one, and now his sister, she is a Great One, too. I'll help you train againist Vlad." He said with a proud smile. Dani grinned. Danny had a hopeful look.

"I figured she should have ice powers as a clone of me, and I'm wondering if you could teach her to use her ice powers." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Frostbite smiled and nodded as he guided them to the training field. Danny didn't appear affected by the cold, but Dani was shivering like crazy. Frostbite told Danny to back up so he wouldn't get frozen, and he said to Dani "The cold does not control you. You control the cold. Now, let the cold out of your body." He said. Dani looked a bit confused, but tried to concentrate, and let it out the same way Danny did. She fell over, and was happy."

Yay! I'm not cold anymore. Thanks Frost-" But she stopped as she and Danny looked at the now-frozen Frostbite. She turned bright red while passing by members of the Far Frozen snickered. Danny glared at them, and they shut up and bowed to the Great One before giving their apologies and fleeing. Danny snickered and used his ecto-blasts to thaw out Frostbite. Frostbite looked a bit annoyed, but turned to Dani and smiled. "Well, you managed to start. Good job, Great One." He said. She blushed at the mention of the title, and continued.

Danny and Frostbite both taught her to use her powers, who had more mishaps than Danny occur when training, but persisted. Eventually about in four hours or so, she was completely wiped out, but proud that she managed full control of her ice powers. Danny praised her for effort, as did Frostbite. They went back inside, Danny carrying a hardly-awake Dani. "So, how are you planning on defeating Vlad?" Frostbite asked over his cup of hot cocoa. Danny shrugged.

"The townsfolk insisted on staying to help fight, even if I fear for their safety." He mumbled. By this time, Dani was fast asleep with a lime green blanket spread over her. Frostbite frowned. "No offence to your people, O Great One, but they wouldn't last very long againist Vlad or his army." He mumbled. Danny raised an eyebrow a that mention and asked "How do you know if-" He was cut off. "It's the biggest gossip in the Ghost Zone that Plasmius put together an army. For what, no one knew until now." He said sadly. Danny groaned and placed his head in thne palm of his head.

"Great. Just _great. _How'm I going to beat him now...?" He groaned. Frostbite smiled. "My armies want to help you fight. We'll come to Amity Park tomorrow, and start preparing for Vlad's attack." He said happily. Danny shot his head up. "R-really?!?! Thanks SO much Frostbite! You have NO idea how much this helps..." He said excitedly. Frostbite's pride deepened. "It makes me proud to serve the Great One in battle. I'll take you two home with the infi-map." Frostbite smiled. He picked up the infi-map from the corner of the room, and took Danny and Dani home. They found themselves in the lab again. Danny smiled and shook Frostbite's hand. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Frostbite?" He asked happily. Frostbite nodded and flew out through the portal. Danny smiled, and picked up the still slumbering Dani, and walked up the stairs.

It was late at night, and his family were all waiting for him in the living room. Maddie and Jack shot up, and immediately gave Dani and Danny a bone-crushing hug. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO?!?!" Jazz screeched. Danny smiled and told them about Frostbite's plan, and what Dani did proudly. Everyone looked proud and excited, but a bit annoyed about Vlad's army.

"Well, while Vlad has an army, we have one to fight back." Jack said proudly. Maddie smiled and ruffled Dani's hair. "I'm so proud of my girl..." Maddie said happily. Danny smiled.

"Well, let's get some sleep. We'll need the energy for tomorrow." Danny said calmly. Everyone didn't hesitate to agree, and they all lumbered off to bed, to dream good dreams for the night.

Yep, early update! It's because a friend of mine reading this agreed to find me some more fics where Danny's revealed, so in thanks, I update early for her. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

_I DON'T OWN DP!_

With five more days to go, and hardly anyone could fight, the town was getting anxious. Danny had called a meeting, and they hoped it was good news. Danny approached the podium.

"People of Amity Park! A good friend and mentor of Dani and mine from the Ghost Zone wants to help. He's agreed to bring his armies here to fight alongside us." Danny said cheerfully. The town hooted, screamed, and hollered and excitement. Danny raised a hand and they silenced once more. "But, I just wanted to tell you to not freak out when you see him. No offense to Frostbite, who's the guy who I'm going to introduce you to, but I just wanted to warn you. C'mon out, Frostbite!" He said, his friends and family and himself clapping. Frostbite came from behind curtains in the corner, and everyone gasped in awe at him. Frostbite smiled at the group, and walked to the podium, Danny moving out of the way. Frostbite cleared his throat and began to speak.

"People of the Great One's town, my armies from the Far Frozen and I are here to fight against Vlad Plasmius. He's making an army for himself-" He was cut off by a large number of people's panicking, and he cleared his throat again. Everyone shut up. "Yes, Vlad is making an army for himself. My armies are powerful, and teamed up with the- what, around one thousand of you, my army of eight hundred should suffice against his armies." He said proudly. Everyone cheered in agreement. Frostbite continued. "I also have high-tech ghost-fighting weapons that we'll teach you to use. The leader of the offensive part of the army, Talia, will come up and speak. He then gestured at the curtains, and a female member of the Far Frozen came out. She had pink-ish tones of ice on her body, and didn't look all the different from Frostbite except she had some mascara on. She approached and spoke.

"Hello, My name is Talia. I'll be teaching you to use your weapons. However, do NOT mess with me, as you'll regret it." She said, casting a look around the room. She then bowed to Danny as he came back and approached the podium again.

"Anyhow, I demand that all of you treat our friends with respect." He said, making his eyes flash green to emphasize his point. People didn't hesitate to nod their heads, and Danny smiled. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" He asked. Everyone cheered.

~*~*~*~*~

Talia approached Danny. He turned around to her. She bowed. "Hello, Great One. Um, Frostbite's my big brother just to let you know. Annndd I wanna know how you want me to train the army." She said, a blushing a bit from talking to a hero. Danny smiled.

"However you find suitable, Talia. Just make sure you don't over-work them- They ARE human, you know." He said with a smile. She nodded and rushed away. Sam and Tucker ran up to Danny after she left.

"Uh...Other than it being slightly disturbing that Frostbite has a sister, Sam wants to try for you to teach Dani a power." Tucker said. Danny raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam smiled.

"Ghostly Wail." Sam said confidently. Danny paled.

"Are-are you sure, Sam? I mean, that's a hard power to learn, and it saps quite a bit of energy." Danny said a little reluctantly. Sam smiled. "I've given the idea to Dani already. She wants to learn it, and she's waiting in the lab along with Jazz, and your parents." Sam said with a smile. Danny groaned.

"Well, as much as this won't be pleasant for me to teach, I'll do so." He said. He went ghost and flew Sam and Tucker into the lab. As told, his family was waiting there. Also, Dash and Valerie were, causing a bit of confusion. He landed in the lab, and gave the two a quick 'hi', and turned to his parents. "So, what's up?" He asked. Jack smiled a little sympathetically. Danny didn't really know why he had the smile, but Jack explained.

"Well, uh, son...I made something for you and Dani. It should allow you to have enough energy for you to use _three _ghostly wails without fainting. But..." He said a little quietly as he pulled a vial filled with red, smelly mixture. This time it smelled like sardines. Danny paled at the realization of his dad's sympathetic smile. "Uh...You can inject it, right?" He asked hopefully. Dani turned her head up in hopes too, but Jack shook his head. "I can only administer it orally." He said sadly.

Danny and Dani were about to flee up the stairs, but Sam and Tucker were prepared. They quickly slipped on Fenton gloves, and Sam grabbed Dani, and Tucker grabbed Danny. Both squirmed while they put them on the two examination tables in the center of the room, and Valerie came and tied the ectoplasm-proof rope around Dani, and Dash did Danny's. The two squirmed and looked like they could slide from underneath them, but Dani was held down by Valerie and Sam, and Danny was held down by Tucker and Dash. Dash gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Fenton. This won't taste good, but you need to take it." He said with a little apologetic tone. Maddie grabbed one vial, and Jack the other. Both went, propped open their mouths, and poured in the mixture. The two were released with a coughing storm, and Danny spat out during coughing this: "Ew-it-tastes-worse-than-before...!" He gagged. It tasted like a mixture between a durian, a rotten egg, and terrible tasting cough syrup. Dani only nodded to Danny's statement while coughing.

Jazz gave each of them a soda which they drank instantly. Both glared at the sympathetic group before them, especially Danny. Sam blushed at her boyfriend's annoyed glare. "I would give you a kiss to make you feel better, but I'd rather not at the moment." Sam said with a giggle. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy." He muttered. Everyone burst out laughing at that. Jack whiped a crocodile tear from his eye. "Well, son, to make it up, we'll get pizza." Jack said as he proudly stuck and arm around Danny. Dani and Danny immediately perked up at this, and Dash and Valerie just looked excited for the free food. Everyone laughed as they left the lab.

Woot. I HAD to include another chappie making Danny have the serum again. I'm so mean to Danny...


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own DP!_**

"Ready, Dani?" Danny shouted from the air. He was in a forest, with his family and Frostbite. His family wanted to see this power in use- they'd never seen it before, and Frostbite hadn't either. Dani nodded.

"Ready!" She shouted. Danny smiled at them.

"Cover your ears and stay well behind me!" He shouted. The group didn't hesitate and did as told. Danny took a deep breath, and used his Ghostly Wail on a tree. He continued for a full minute, before stopping, and managing to stay in the air, panting a bit. The tree was completely destroyed to pieces- there was no more than a crater in the ground where the tree's roots once stood. The group below was in awe. Danny turned and smiled a Jack. "Well, dad. Looks like the medicine did it's job well!" He said happily. Jack was overjoyed.

"YESSSS! THE VIAL WORKED, THE VIAL WORKED, WOO SOMEONE GIVE ME MY MAJOR AWARD!" Jack shouted while dancing in happiness. Maddie rolled her eyes and passed him a piece of peanut butter fudge. Jack lit up even more and ate his 'major award'. Frostbite looked impressed.

"Well done, Great One. Now you sister can perform this, I'm sure." Frostbite said proudly. Dani didn't look so sure.

"Uh...Are you sure...?" She asked nervously. The group all nodded supportively. She flew up to Danny's level. Danny smiled at her, and began to teach her.

"Alright, well, first, take the largest amount of air your lungs can contain in." Danny said. Dani complied, and exhaled after practicing. Danny smiled at her. "Then, let it out in the form of the loudest, biggest scream you possibly can manage. So. Try doing this." Danny said with a smile. Dani nodded, took a deep breath, faced a tree and screamed. Out came a ghostly wail not quite as strong as Danny's, but close. When she was done after half a minute, she fell down, exhausted. Maddie caught her, and hugged her tight. Dani smiled proudly.

"Yay...I did it...!" She said tiredly. "Eventually I'll be as good as Danny is at this." She said with a smile. Frostbite smiled and approached Danny as he landed to the ground.

"So, Frostbite, wha'd you think?" Danny asked proudly. Frostbite smiled. "One of the most extraordinary powers I've ever seen." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with an icy arm. Then he seemed to have a light bulb go off over his head.

"I think I just had a stroke of genius." Frostbite said. All eyes turned up to him. "What if you could freeze the ghostly wail, so as well as causing that power to come, you could also land some extra strength with the ice, as well as freeze your foe." Frostbite said with pride over his idea. Jazz's eyes widened.

"No offense, Frostbite, but how are we going to do that?" She asked. Frostbite smiled.

"There was one legendary Far Frozen member thousands of years ago that could use that ability, according to legend. What they claimed he did was he concentrated, and moved his ice powers to the lungs before starting a ghostly wail, and used this to freeze the wail. I think you and Dani are strong enough to use this ability." Frostbite said with a grin. Danny frowned, but knew he was to attempt to anyways, and he flew up in front of another poor tree. He concentrated, felt his lungs become cold, took in a deep breath, and the ghostly wail erupted from his mouth. Only, the ghostly wail was a blue, and it was causing the people below to get a bit cold, and you could almost see tiny snowflakes in the wail. After a minute, Danny stopped, and fell to the ground, hardly awake. What was left where he had his power explode was only a frozen crater on earth. The group ran up to him out of alarm. Danny cracked a smile.

"Well, that pretty much used all of my energy. I just hope I don't have to get another vial of medicene again." He said as he fell asleep, the only things he caught before his eyes closed was a thinking Jack, probably about another vial, Maddie's concern, Dani's wonder of how she was going to do THAT, and Frostbite's pride. Then, all went black.

**Hey, thanks for reading! I only request ONE TINY THING-**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**I want more reviews...Please? I'll give you a ninja cupcake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Danny Phantom!**

Danny cracked his eyes open a bit, and clutched his head, which ached. That icy ghostly wail really took energy out of him...He groaned and tried to sit up, but was stopped by two ecto-proof ropes tying him to his bead. This time, he was too weak to try to slide from underneath them. His eyes widened when he heard Jack's loud footsteps running up the stairs to his room. Great. He already knew what was going to happen. Just as he finished the thought, Jack burst into the room with a blue vial in his hand, this time smelling like salmon. Danny groaned again. Jack looked sorry and said nothing as he propped Danny's mouth open to stick the vial's content down his throught. Danny kept his mouth shut not to cough in Jack's face while Jack undid the rope. Finally, when Danny was released, he started coughing up a storm again. Maddie came up to the room with a soda, which he drank quickly. He didn't glare at them- he was too tired to bother.

Danny groaned. "Okay, THAT one wins the award for worst-tasting..." He muttered. It was like iron mixed with rotten papaya, rotten durian, diet soda after using a mint to making it explode, and a rotten bunch of chicken broth all mixed togeth in a ice-cold drink. Jack smiled sheepishly, and so did Maddie. Danny tried to sit up, but his father pushed his hand down on Danny's chest to push him back down. Jack ruffled his hair affectionately. "You should just rest for now. That vial's going to make you drowsy. You should be able now to use two frozen ghostly wails without fainting. I already gave one to Da-" He was stopped upon seeing Danny fall unconcious again. Jack smiled and left, and Maddie gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

~*~*~*~*~

_A few hours later..._

Danny groaned and sat up on his bed tiredly. He looked out the window- it was already in the afternoon, and he had wasted all day in bed. With a tired groan, he got out of bed, got into normal clothes, and slowly moved down the stairs. His family and friends was talking to Frostbite, and they all looked up at him as he plodded down the stairs half-asleep. He walked over and sat next to Sam, who smiled at him. "Morning, sleeping beauty." She giggled at him. Danny slowly managed to wake up from his trance and nodded. Dani was up as well, and little drowsy, but awake. Frostbite smiled.

"Your father told me about that new vial. Once you're awake enough, we'll go try the power again. Dani, you too." Frostbite said peacefully. Danny and Dani nodded, and asked for something with caffiene.

~*~*~*~*~

The group found themselves in the forest again. To Danny's surprise, that area that he used his breath on was only halfway melted out, and everyone with the exception of Frostbite gaped at that. Danny took a breath and flew up to a tree. If this were an anime, the tree would've probably sweat-dropped right now. Danny took a breath, and did the Frozen Ghostly Wail. He kept it up for a full minute, before heaving and smiling at his work. He managed to do it without fainting. He turned to his dad and grinned at him. "Well, Dad, you succeeded again." He said with a smile. Jack did his happy dance, and Maddie gave him more fudge. Tucker and Sam simply looked awed at his modified power, and Sam looked annoyed at all the trees they destroyed at the same time.

"Great. Global Warming sped up." She said with a groan. Danny turned red and flew down. "Well, it's Dani's turn. She can do a ghostly wail in the same spot I did." He said innocently. Sam only nodded, and everyone turned to Dani, who looked very skittish about the idea, but Danny gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back nervously, and flew up. She did what Danny did, and had a frozen ghostly wail explode on site. One full minute. She was done. She flew halfway down, but still stayed up. She was quite proud of her work. The group below cheered and applauded her, making her blush. She landed on the ground and was picked up by Maddie, who hugged her tight.

Danny looked overjoyed. "Vlad'll never beat us now..." Before Jazz remembered something.

"Danny, Vlad's due to attack. Tomorrow." She said. Everyone turned to her in rememberence, and Frostbite smiled proudly. "My troops can take down any army that Vlad can stir up. Also, your forces are coming together as well, making it a bit easier. Come. Let's go get the town rallied up about tomorrow's battle." Frostbite said. Everyone nodded. and headed back into the G.A.V. to head home.

~*~*~*~*~

_Vlad's Hideout..._

Vlad smiled his evil, fanged smile as he watched his army train. The skeletons were experienced with their ecto-swords, and appeared they could fight for themselves well. Vlad then clapped his hands, and the army turned to face him in lines. Vlad smiled evilly.

"Tomorrow, we take what's rightfully ours! And rightfully mine..." He said evilly with a smirk. The army of glowing green skeletons cheered, and swung their similar-colored swords in a salute. He pulled out a picture of Maddie.

"Maddie, you will be mine..." He mumbled to himself. He put the picture back and grinned even deeper.

"This is going to be too easy..."

Ooh. Second to last chapter. What will happen in the big battle? Will the good win, or will Vlad get his dream? Stay tuned!

And I demand reviews. I don't have enough- anonymous reviews are fine. I was an anonymous reviewer for a long time, so I VALUE your opinion! Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own DP!

It was the day. The day to fight. Everyone including the Far Frozen stood in the front of the town hall, with their powered up weapons they learned to use. They waited restlessly for Vlad.

A green, swirling portal appeared one hundred feet away from them. No one budged. Danny and Dani sat in the air, waiting for the almighty army to emerge. Suddenly, about one thousand ghostly skeletons came out of the portal, as did Vlad appear. Vlad's face was confident, and gave a dreamy look at Maddie. Maddie resisted barfing at that. The skeletons looke confident at first...Before they got a good look at the army in front of them. Half were human, and the other half were from the Far Frozen. A few fled back into the portal, but one foolish one rushed forward to a Far Frozen.

It tried to hit him with a ghost sword, before icy armour the Far Frozen member was wearing simply bounced it off. The skeleton looked up at the yeti-like creature, and would gulp if it could. The soldier rolled his eyes, and frozen the skeleton to the spot, before kicking it into frozen pieces everywhere.

The rest of the Skeletons stared at the scene, and screamed like little girls as they fled into the portal, back to the Ghost Zone. Vlad stared angrily at them. "COWARDS!" He shouted as he blasted a few into oblivion for fleeing. The group below blinked. Danny and Dani turned to each other, rolled their eyes, and released _two_ frozen ghostly wails at Vlad. They kept it up for a full minute while Vlad was swung at a tree that was being destroyed in the process. When the two were done, Vlad was no more than a frozen statue on the ground, partially broken off ice in places. Vlad was preparing his escape, while Jack tossed Danny the thermos, and Danny sucked Vlad in. The crowd below cheered as the two heroes landed to the ground and turned human again. Frostbite snickered.

"That was far too easy. Maybe Vlad will learn something. Ghostly skeletons have no muscles, no brains, and have apendages that can be pulled off, and be broken to bits easily. That was too funny as well." He said with a laugh. The group then realized the stupidity of what happened, and burst out laughing. Danny laughed at that. "Oh, and for spite..." He said. He began shaking the thermos back and forth violently, and you could hear Vlad's screams from inside the thermos. He then turned Tucker. "Tuck, mind calling the G.I.W. to come take this idiot?" He asked. Tucker smiled, and texted the G.I.W.

Five minutes later, the G.I.W. came and took the thermos. Agent K looked at Danny. "I'm sorry we ever hunted you. We thank you endlessly for catching this guy again. Next time, he'll have a completly ecto-proof room for no escape. We're sorry you guys had to get rid of this idiot again." He said apologeticly. Danny only nodded as they took Vlad back with them, and left.

Danny turned the crowd. "Sooo...What now?" He asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"...PARTYYYY!!!" They all shouted raising their guns into the air. Dash accidently fired his, killing a bird that landed to the ground by accident. He turned red. "Oops..." He said sheepishly. Everyone simply laughed.

~*~*~*~*~

After the town celebrated late into the night, everyone went home. Danny and Dani were exhausted, to say the least. Dani had fallen asleep in Maddie's arms, and Danny tiredly brought himself to his house. Sam gave him a good-night kiss, and Tucker high-fived him. Danny brought himself to his room, and fell asleep as soon as hitting the bed. Everyone else started for bed, too, but stopped to peek at Danny, and then to go look at Dani. They all smiled and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~

_Danny's Dream..._

Danny, and his family, including Dani, played "Hacky-Maddie" with Vlad's cat, Maddie, again. Maddie and Jack kicked the cat extra hard, as they all laughed on the sun-setting beach.

This had to be, by far, Danny's favorite dream.

**Yayy! Thanks for reading. I didn't really like how I ended it, so please REVIEW. Reviews help me as a writer.**

**Thanks!  
**

**The End! **

**(Or is it?)**


End file.
